Moore von Ykesha Questreihe
Ladezone des Landunsschiffs #76 Vom Wind davongetragen #76 Aufgabenverteilung #76 Der Schraubenschlüssel-Schuss #76 Einzigartige Anhängsel #76 Einzigartige Flieger #76 Einzigartige Gelegenheit #76 Einzigartige Legierungen #76 Seid gegrüßt, edle Reptilien! #76 Metallkauf #76 Die Suche nach der Salbe #76 Gnomische Andenken (geht weiter mit Waldläufer Rim'za'ai in der U.J. L.) #80 Mit der Kanone ans Ziel (benutze die Kanone bei U.J.L.) #76 Verschollene Mannschaft... und Schiffsteile #76 Das Signal #77 Das fehlende Glied #77 Die Verstärkung des Signals #78 Hilfe für Firmroot (geht weiter mit in ) Zusätzliche Quests *Stiefelschlenderers Reiseführer für die Moore von Ykesha (von ) *Ausschiffen (Handwerksfraktionsquest von ) U.Ü.F. 1.0 (Unintended Jettison Location) #77 Saat des Schicksals #77 Ein stinkendes Kostüm #77 Kulturelle Unterschiede #77 Eine Nuknok-Delikatesse #77 Eine unerwünschte Aufgabe (Heroic) #77 Endbearbeitung *77 Alle Systeme... abgeschaltet *77 Genügend thullosianische Proben *78 Die Geheimnisse des Ykeshanischen *79 Die Geheimnisse des Tik-Tok continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone #76 Soko-Flucht #76 Nuknok-Scharmützel #76 Der Sache einen Dreh geben #76 Rostige Eimer #76 Das war schrecklich! #76 Inventur #76 Scrapping for Scrap Metal #76 Wühlen nach Schrott #78 Suche nach dem Artefakt (Heroisch) Firmroot Moot *''found at '' #79 Ruin in den Ruinen #78 Eine ungewöhnliche Versammlung #78 Leereberührtes Gift #78 Leereberührte Berufung #78 Informationen überbringen *''zu finden bei '' #78 Eine notwendige Reparatur #78 Eine notwendige Reparatur - versprochen! #79 Eine notwendige Reparatur - diesmal wirklich! *''zu finden bei '' #79 Drecksarbeit #79 Die Abenteuer von Bonk #79 Grünnebel oder kein Grünnebel? #79 Ihre Geheimnisse entschlüsseln *''found at '' #79 Verdächtig Sokokar-mäßig #79 Markiert werden oder nicht markiert werden #79 Soko-was? #*Zeigt, dass Ihr Decks schrubben könnt! #*Schrubbt das Deck - Beltza Magenschlürfer #*Schrubbt das Deck - Yurip Ehrenband #*Schrubbt das Deck - Lieferung nach Gunthaks Hütte #*Schrubbt das Deck - Rohstoffe für die Höhe #79 Eine höhere Bestimmung #*Offiziersausbildung - Häuptling Irtzit Blutweber #*Offiziersausbildung - Lieferung zum Schädelsplitter-Felsen #*Offiziersausbildung - Sir Vipwi Marrswache #*Offiziersausbildung - Tiefseetauchen *''found at and continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone'' #79 #79 #79 #79 Additional Quests *79 Tonale Erwiderung (from ) *76 kämpfender Morastfuß (from ) Grobb *78 Grobbs Gunst gewinnen #79 Über alle Berge #79 Schwafelei #79 Zusammenbruch der Kommunikation #79 Nach Hause bringen #79 Alligatorsnacks #79 Egelbleiche #79 Die Eierernte #79 The Walking Billboard #79 Gator Infestation #79 Sharp of Tooth, Long of Tail #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part I #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part II #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part III #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV #80 Schnallerei #79 Echsenpflege:Ausdünnen der Population #79 Troll-Delikatessen - Blutbeutel #79 Waren für Grobb - Schnappersicherheit #79 Vernichtet die Feinde von Grobb! - Schädelsplitter-Klan Tupta *78 Tuptas Gunst gewinnen #79 Huldigung auf Ahnengründen #79 Help Haunted #*79 The Spirit Sees All #*79 Fallen But Not Forgotten #*79 The Old Sting of Betrayal #*79 Not Really Deep or Murky, Actually #79 Ein seltsamer Patient #79 No Guts, No Healing #79 Clinical Trials for Trees #79 Deliver the Guts #80 Beer gut, mein Herr #80 Termite Troubles, Part I #80 Termite Troubles, Part II #80 Termite Troubles, Part III #80 Termite Troubles, Part IV *79 Schätze von Tupta - Schädelsplitter-Raubzug *79 Erledigt die Feinde von Tupta! - Schädelsplitter *79 Baum instand halten - Ungeziefervernichtung *79 Eine Trüffel-Angelegenheit *79 Harte Arbeit für Tupta: Tupta-Spielzeug Die Aussicht *76 Mittagsumtrunk Ackerfleck #80 Culling the Corruption #80 Starve Them Out #80 The Case of the Missing Fungus #80 Give it a Rest #79 Vile Strider No More #79 Corpses Galore *79 Vile Crystals #80 Shards of Luclin Schattenkluft #80 Frying Small Fish (continues with Swaggerin' Grak at the Shadowed Cleft) #80 Rest for the Weary #80 Strike the Strikers #80 Agents All About #80 A Rat's a Rat's a Rat (continues with General Rattamus Munsk at the Gunthak's Shanty) *83 Frozen Out of Time (Heroic) #79 No Bites for New Recruits #79 Poor Unfortunate Sifters #79 A Fishy Population Balance #80 Fruit of the Sea #80 Spice It Up #80 Fish and Eggs? #82 Something in the Water #79 Getting Inked #79 Grandpa Hates Sharks! #79 The Allure of Fishing Lures #79 The Wing's the Thing #79 Ocean Delicacies #79 An Exotic Ykeshan Specialty #79 Secret Spices Salziger Segelhafen *80 A Pirate's Tale (from ) *80 Tracking the Croc (from ) Gunthaks Hütte *79 Grains for Gluttons *79 Shaking up the Place *79 Undoing the Damage *79 The Roaches Come In... Item triggered * Lore and Legend: Boarfiend * A Rune Awakening: Moors of Ykesha (Sorcerer only) * Vengeance for the Fallen starts from examining a skeleton at in lower Moors on an island Erbe- und Signatur-Quests * Spur in die Vergangenheit (Heroisch) von an der Ladezone des Landungsschiffs * The Shadow Odyssey Questreihe (Heroisch)